thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Revenge of Seven - Discussion Page/@comment-96.237.168.153-20140105070405
I've just spent the last 15 minutes or so reading over some of the comments, and here are my latest thoughts and opinions: Character Developments: -Marina has a newfound strength, but more particularly an anger that she could potentially use. (Of course this would be produced from Eight's death) -Nine works on his hotheaded personality (which is all for show anyway) after he basically got Eight killed by provoking Five. -Sam and Six: I think in the next book, a relationship will finally solididy to some degree. There's no question how Sam feels about Six, and we know that she does indeed have feelings for him. -In the other comments, I've seen people saying that he will ultimately sacrifice himself. I think that is absolutely correct. We obviously can't predict the specifics as of now, but that's the way it always is in plots. He will somehow escape the Mogadorian's grip on his mind, and if I had to guess, it will be Marina that he sacrifices his life for. -Eight is clearly dead as of the end of the book, but everybody obviously wants him back. My personal opinion is that he will definitely not reappear in the next book, but I do think therre is a good chance of it in the sixth and final book. -Ella has been proclaimed heir to Setrakus Ra, "Supreme Leader of the Mogadorian Empire and engineer behind the Great Expansion." When I found this out, naturally, I thought back to Crayton's letter, recalling her lineage and after reading some comments, one of them confirmed my suspicions of the possibility of Setrakus Ra being some sort of ancestor to her. Plot: Pittacus Lore: Now, the obvious choice is John. Even the other garde believe it. Especially because he's emerging as their leader. However, I think it COULD be Nine. The Capture The Flag game has proven he isn't just a hothead, he's actually quite a brilliant strategist. Once he moves beyond his insecurities, he could become a great leader, allowing John to have some downtime with Sarah. Speaking of John, my argument for why he may not be Pittacus is that he can often be indecisive, overthinking things. Those are just my thoughts on the topic of the reincarnation of Pittacus Lore. Eight's possible resurrection: OBVIOUSLY the authors made sure to emphasize that Eight is inside a block of ice, providing a decent explanation for the possibility of him reappearing. Beyond that, I truly have no clue what they're going to do with Eight. My favorite Relationship: Six with Sam because Six's realism will make it far different from John and Sarah. Also, the way I see it, Six and Sarah are both beautiful, but Six has powers, and is truly a badass when it comes to fighting/training. And with the exception of Nine, she's definitely the biggest badass, and the maybe the most skillful. Now, back to their relationship, when Six starts talking to Sam more, and probably going out with him, they'll develop a deep trust between one another, and she'll be able to confide in him her deepest thoughts and hopefully any secrets. I think that is the aspect that will most make their relationship unique. My favorite Character: This mostly goes back to what I said about Nine being Pittacus. Nine along with Six are characters who are purposefully made to appear flat, but in actuality, are all the more round. They kind of have a hidden side to themselves that they choose not to show. Occassionally however, it slips out, such as Six hugging Sam in Arkansas, and Nine proving to be a lot more strategic than he lets on. (I know that there are times in the book where it is hinted that Nine's hothead routine is basically a charade, but I can't think of them off the top of my head.) Anyways, that's why my two favorite characters are Six and Nine. Just some more thoughts: At the beginnging of series I believed John and Six were meant for each other. Now, I don't see any possible way of that happening, so I'm officially discarding that hypothesis. When Eight died, I thought back to John being in his vision and whether or not he would even get the scar in the vision. I was even hoping it would wake him up, so that he could heal Malcom, and all of those predictions proved to be true. In the moment, I was so badly wanted him to save Malcom first, so I'm very pleased he did. I'm sad to stop writing because I started immediately after I finished reading the book, and in a way, writing this meant that I hadn't completely finished the book. But there is no way around the fact that now I'm going to have to wait until August for the third or fourth time (I know I forgot about it being released at least one year). By all means, reply and tell me and others what you think. -Cato (not my real name, I just like it, so it's officially my web alias. I wouldn't really call it a pseudonym though.)